Finis ce que tu commences!
by Kidann
Summary: Quatre anbus de Konoha sont tués lors d’une mission d’espionnage par un assassin inconnu. Le principal suspect est condamné à rester avec Naruto 24h/24, le temps que les soupçons contre lui soient levés. Yaoi, Lemon, Sasu-Naru. Fanfiction en 6 chapitres.
1. Surprise!

_**Résumé : **_**Quatre anbus de Konoha sont tués lors d'une mission d'espionnage par un assassin inconnu. Le principal suspect est condamné à rester avec Naruto 24h/24, le temps que les soupçons contre lui soient levés. Yaoi, Lemon, Sasu-Naru. Fanfiction en 6 chapitres. FINIT!!!**

_**Titre : **_**Finit ce que tu commences**

_**Rating :**_** M**

_**Auteures :**_** Kidann & Némésix**

_**Couple :**_** sasuXnaru**

_**Disclaimer :**_** Tous les personnages sont À NOUS!! (oui, parce qu'on les a enlevés, voyez ouvre la porte de son placard et on peut y voir de nombreux personnages de différents mangas, bâillonnés bien comme il faut, dont les personnages de naruto, tous biens placés selon un ordre d'appréciation voyez? Bon! Finit le lèche vitrine!! C'est à nous tout ça!! referme son placard et envoie une lettre de rançon à Masashi Kishimoto)**

_**Note des auteures :**_** Premièrement, nous n'avons pas vu TOUS les épisodes de Shiipuuden, DONC, on ne sait en rien si Sasuke reviens ou non à Konoha NI si il tue Orochimaru comme on peut le voir dans plusieurs fanfictions et SURTOUT on ne veux pas TROP de spoils, donc… nous considérons les autres fics comme du… fictif. L'histoire se passe après l'entrainement qu'a subi Naruto au près de Jiraiya et… c'est environs ça. Enfin, vous verrez bien. Nous tenons à vous rappeler que cette fic ne PEUT PAS mais CONTIENDRA TRÈS ASSURÉMENT une ou des scènes relativement explicites de Yaoi (mecXmec) avec Lemon et tout ce que les petites perverses (et pervers –sait-on jamais) savent apprécier. Mesdames et peut-être messieurs, à vos bavettes, serviettes ou pot de plastique pour éviter de mouiller et ruiner de bave vos précieux claviers, nous commençons!! **

**Chapitre 1**

**Surprise!**

- Un autre siouplaît!!

- Et un autre bol de ramen!! S'exclama joyeusement le patron de l'Ichiraku.

- Mais dîtes, vous êtes certain que je peux manger autant sans payer?

- Mais oui, bien sûr! On a ses 17 ans qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, non? Et puis… es-tu certain toi-même que tu arriveras à manger 17 bols de ramen en un seul repas?

- Sûr de sûr! Où je ne m'appelle pas Naruto!

Le patron d'Ichiraku rit de bon cœur en lui offrant sont quatrième bol de nouilles, que le blond engloutit en un clin d'œil, demandant son cinquième et ainsi de suite. Il faisait déjà noir lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, se sentant oh combien lourd, mais à la fois oh combien rassasié et heureux. Il allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte de son petit appartement lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même, découvrant un Kakashi à l'air hautement sérieux.

- Je t'attendais.

- Oh! Kakashi-Sensei! Comment va?

- Naruto…

- Quoi?

La voix que prenait son mentor était inquiétante. C'était le ton de la mauvaise nouvelle. Naruto fronça les sourcils, esquissant un demi sourire un peu forcé.

- Bein quoi? Kakashi-Sensei?

- Tu sais que tes amis étaient tous en mission aujourd'hui…

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Eh bien…

Naruto se sentit pâlir, mais garda son calme. Son estomac commençait à se renverser sur lui-même, comme si les légumes de ses ramens s'amusaient à surfer sur le tsunami de son contenu gastrique.

- Ils sont…

- Kakashi-Sensei…?

Le mentor ferma le seul œil qu'on lui voyait, poussant un soupir.

- Naruto, ils sont…

Le blond posa une main sur sa bouche, ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Oh non…

Son mentor posa une main sur son épaule, secouant doucement la tête.

- Ils…

Et la lumière s'ouvrit tout à coup alors que ces dits amis s'écriaient à l'unisson un « SURPRISE » assourdissant.

- Oh…. Nooon! Gémit Naruto tout en se retournant pour vomir le tsunami sur lequel les légumes à demi croqués surfaient allègrement, coursant à savoir lequel serait le premier à s'échapper de son estomac. Le vainqueur fut une carotte.

Il se retourna après avoir vomi le total d'environs deux bols, les larmes aux yeux. Restait à savoir si c'étaient là des larmes de joies face à la surprise que lui avaient fait ses amis ou des larmes de mal être (ça se dit? Si non, on s'en fout). Il entra chez lui d'un pas lent pour éviter de trop bousculer son estomac, esquissant un franc sourire à l'intention de ses amis. Puis, quelque chose attira son attention.

- Euh… c'est bien chez moi, ici?

Tout était parfaitement rangé. La vaisselle faite, le plancher propre et brillant. Toutefois, il savait clairement qu'il avait presque eut du mal à sortir de chez lui sans mettre le pied sur quoi que ce soit. En fait, à l'instant, Naruto redécouvrait son plancher.

- Qui as…

- C'est nous!!! S'exclama Sakura tout en attrapant Hinata par les épaules.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de les remercier, il se lança dans une course folle jusqu'à la salle de bain où ses amis purent l'entendre restituer un nouveau tsunami, le contenu d'un autre deux bols environs.

- Galère… souffla Shikamaru.

- Petite nature, ajouta Chouji.

- Na… Naruto…? Murmura Hinata.

Sakura entra en trombe dans la salle de bain, trouvant un blondinet à quatre pattes, la tête dans la toilette.

- Ça va?

- Mangé trop de…

Le blond eut un haut le cœur qui lui tira les larmes aux yeux et continua :

- ramens…

Sakura lui mit un coup de poing derrière la tête qui lui fit vomir au moins cinq bols de ramens.

Kakashi attrapa la rosette par le bras, la tirant hors de la salle de bain alors qu'elle allait visiblement se mettre en colère.

- La peine de faire quelque chose pour toi, Naruto!!! S'écria-t-elle tout en se débattant comme un fauve en cage.

- J'y peux rien, je croyais que j'allais être tout seul ce soir, moi!! Se défendit ce dernier. Je vous croyais tous en mission je te rappelles!

Hinata emmena un verre d'eau au blondin, rougissant jusqu'à en être pivoine. D'un peu qu'une goutte d'eau sur son visage se fut aussitôt évaporée. L'adolescent le but d'une traite et se sentit mieux l'instant d'après, la remerciant. Mais comme il se levait trop brusquement, il se remit à quatre pattes, s'accrochant à la cuvette pour régurgiter un bon trois bols. Après quoi il se sentit mieux et fut en mesure de se joindre à la fête qui avait été préparée pour lui et qui avait, il faut le précisé, commencé sans lui. La dite fête se résuma à de la musique, de la boisson, quelques parties de cartes et des nausées de la part de Naruto, qu'Hinata apaisait à coups de caresses dans le dos, sous le regard sévère de Neji. Kiba et Ino se jetèrent sur Shino lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'il trichait lors de leur partie de poker –ce dernier utilisait ses insectes pour voir les mains des autres joueurs- et il fut dans l'obligation de boire d'une traite –non sans s'étouffer à quelques reprises- toute une bouteille de saké grand format, versée par Ino alors que Kiba le tenait avec Akamaru. Shino en ressortit un peu émoustillé, au grand amusement de Naruto, qui fut prit d'un court éclat de rire comme la nausée lui revenait. Il s'en trouva obligé de se pencher à la fenêtre pour restituer le contenu de trois bols de ramens.

Dans la nuit, une fois que la fête fut terminée, avant de se mettre au lit, il se libéra du contenu de trois derniers bols de ramens, en forçant leur route vers l'extérieur de son estomac et c'est avec un goût de saké amer qu'il les vit tournoyer et se perdre dans la tuyauterie et les égouts. Après quoi, il se coucha, étendant les bras et les jambes en étoiles, tout habillé, dans le sombre sommeil que connaissent si bien ceux qui sont ivres.

Le lendemain matin, Iruka toqua à sa porte, le délivrant de l'étreinte de son sommeil. Le blond se leva d'un bond pour aller répondre et lui bondit dans les bras.

- Iruka-Sensei!!!

Ce dernier tomba à la renverse, passant à deux doigts de se briser le coccyx.

- Naruto! T'es trop lourd pour faire ça, maintenant!

Le blondin éclata de rire et se releva, aidant son tuteur à faire de même et ce dernier lui tendit un parchemin.

- Tu peux prendre cela comme… un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de l'Hokage.

Curieux, Naruto déroula le parchemin et le parcourut des yeux. Il fut prit d'une joie trop grande pour la contenir lorsqu'il réalisa de quoi il était question et se jeta au cou d'Iruka, qui cette fois se plaça de manière à ne pas tomber sous le poids de l'adolescent qu'il considérait comme son propre fils.

- Anbu!! J'ai le titre d'Anbu!!

Et il se précipita dans les rues, jusqu'à la demeure de Tsunade, entrant en trombe dans son bureau pour se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser sur la joue, jetant parterre son pot d'encre et ses papiers dans sa hâte –notez ici qu'il était passé pardessus le bureau.

- Merci merci merci, Tsunade no baa-chan!!

La godaime le repoussa et se massa les tempes.

- Naruto… tu as ton titre parce que tu l'a mérité… je te l'ai seulement donné un peu à l'avance…

_Et je regrette déjà… _songea-t-elle.

Naruto prit place sur une chaise et la toisa avec un large sourire.

- Mais c'est une bonne chose que tu sois venu, j'ai une mission pour toi. Ta première en tant qu'Anbu.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux remplis d'étoiles.

- C'est sérieux, Naruto. Ce n'est pas un jeu, alors écoutes bien. Je ne te le répéterai pas. Hier soir, trois espions de Konoha ont été tués par un ninja dont nous ne connaissons pas l'identité. Le quatrième espion s'est traîné jusqu'ici et se trouve entre la vie et la mort. Cela dit, il a la langue coupée alors il ne risque pas de nous dire quoi que ce soit sur son assaillant. Ça, c'est encore s'il se réveille… ta mission est donc de te rendre à l'est du village et de chercher le coupable. J'ai appelé Sakura et Shikamaru pour qu'ils t'assistent. Vous partirez dans deux heures et vous êtes tenus de vous rejoindre à la sortie de la ville.

Elle se leva et fouilla dans un bureau, en ressortant l'habit d'Anbu, avec un masque de renard (bah tiens).

Après qu'elle lui eut dix fois rappelé de ne jamais révéler son identité en tant qu'Anbu, Naruto sortit en trombe pour aller se revêtir de son nouvel habit. Vêtu ainsi, il se précipita de nouveau chez Tsunade, qui le vit entrer en trombe dans son bureau une fois de plus et sans frapper.

- Baa-chan! J'ai l'air tout petit là dedans! Ça m'amincit trop le noir… y en aurait pas en orange?

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut une chaise en pleine figure et prit la fuite comme la godaime s'apprêtait à lui lancer son bureau. Le blond s'en fut attendre ses amis à l'entrée de la ville et fut étonné de voir deux autres Anbus le rejoindre après deux heures d'attente.

- Euh… zêtes qui vous? Demanda-t-il.

L'un des deux Anbus, celui qui semblait le plus fatigué, poussa un long soupir découragé alors que l'autre, plus vive, lui mit une claque qu'il ressentit dans tous ses membres.

- Aaaaah! Sakura-chan!

- Crétin! Tais-toi! S'écria cette dernière.

- Galère… murmura Shikamaru. Arrêtez de crier, s'il vous plait… et allons-y.

Les deux autres adolescents le suivirent alors qu'il prenait la tête du groupe et se retrouvèrent bientôt sur les lieux de l'assassinat. Du sang couvrait les arbres et les buissons, des bouts de chair pendouillaient sur les écorces et les branches, bref, celui qui s'en était sorti avait presque eut de la chance.

- On dirait qu'on nous a envoyés à l'abattoir, murmura Sakura.

- Galère… bon, prenez compte des dégâts et essayez de voir dans quelle direction est parti l'assassin. Il devrait avoir laissé sa trace, avec tout ce sang.

Ils se mirent tous les trois à l'œuvre et contre toute attente, ce fut Naruto qui trouva par où était parti l'auteur du massacre. Évidemment, puisque c'est Naruto, après en avoir brièvement averti ses coéquipiers d'un cri, il se précipita seul en cette direction, jugeant qu'il était bien assez pour mettre à terre le ninja qui avait attaqué ses semblables.

Bien vite il perdit la trace de l'assassin et s'arrêta, au sommet d'un arbre, scrutant les alentours.

- Ah, pas de veine, tebayo… murmura-t-il.

Un bruit de feuilles attira son attention derrière lui et il se retourna vivement. Il se tenait là, au sommet d'un arbre d'un peu plus haut que le sien, un sabre au dos, le bras levé et la main sur la garde, prêt à dégainer. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis, ni une ni deux, il se jeta d'un bond sur l'ennemi tout en s'écriant :

- SAAAAAAAAASUUUUUKEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ce dernier fut prit de surprise comme l'Anbu s'accrochait à son cou en rigolant. Son poids lui fit perdre son équilibre et il chuta jusqu'à terre, où il se réceptionna de justesse sur ses pieds comme Naruto faisait de même. En se redressant, fronçant le sourcil, Sasuke toisa longuement l'Anbu face à lui. Ce dernier ne semblait pas tenir en place.

- … Naruto…

- Ou…!!!

_Ah!! C'est vrai, je ne dois pas révéler mon identité!_

- Non non, ce n'est pas moi, dattebayo!

À se demander pourquoi il avait été fait Anbu. Pour ses compétences physiques davantage que pour ses compétences mentales. C'était sans doutes pour cette cause que Tsunade avait envoyée Shikamaru et Sakura avec lui. Pour le tenir tranquille.

- Uzuratonkashi.

Sasuke devait admettre qu'il était étonné de voir son ex-meilleur ami avoir atteint un rang aussi haut –et qui lui siégeait si peu vu son flagrant manque de subtilité. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage, Naruto se jeta de nouveau sur lui, le faisant de nouveau tomber avec son poids, s'accrochant à son cou et se frottant la joue contre la sienne à la manière d'un chat, déplaçant ainsi son masque de renard jusque sur le côté de sa tête. Bravo pour la subtilité, Naruto.

- MAIS TU FAIS QUOI!! S'exclama une voix qui fit s'arrêter le blond avec un sursaut.

- Sa… Sakura-chan…

- Galère…

Sakura le frappa et Naruto percuta un arbre contre lequel il resta adossé, relevant son visage à moitié découvert pour voir la rosette accrochée au cou de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Galère, galère, galère, galère, galère!!!

Shikamaru aurait bien voulu se fondre dans le sol à ce moment même, où avoir une bouteille de saké à proximité pour oublier la honte qui l'assaillait au moment même. Jamais. Plus JAMAIS il ne retravaillerait avec ces deux là. Pourtant, Sakura était une jeune fille très compétente. Mais il suffisait d'un Sasuke dans les parages pour qu'elle se trouve aussi idiote que ce débile fini de Naruto (Les gens selon Shikamaru. Tout sur tous les ninja qu'il côtoie! Parution du prochain tome : quand il ressortira de sa honte).

Il attrapa Sakura par le collet, la ramenant à l'ordre.

- Naruto, tu remets ton masque tout de suite. Sasuke, quant à toi, tu es arrêté comme suspect du meurtre de trois Anbus de Konoha la nuit dernière.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et porta une main sur son sabre. Sakura poussa un couinement de surprise.

- Sasu…

- Et si ce n'est pas moi? Coupa ce dernier.

- Tu es suspect. Ta présence ici t'a fait gagner un ticket pour aller rencontrer l'Hokage. Si tu ne nous suis pas de ton plein gré, nous nous verront contraints de te ramener de force.

Sasuke dégaina son sabre, sans bouger.

- Ouaaaa!!! Trop cool!!!!!!!! S'écria Naruto tout en voyant la lame brillante et tranchante.

Son exclamation déconcentra Sasuke, qui se le vit arracher des mains par le blond. Shikamaru en profita pour se jeter sur lui et l'immobiliser avec son ombre. Sasuke jura entre ses dents, tout en regardait Naruto, qui brandissait le sabre de part et d'autre comme un enfant le ferait d'un nouveau jouet. Puis, le blondin se retourna vivement vers les trois autres.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe…?

- Naaaaaaaaruuuuuuuutooooooooo!!! S'écria Sakura tout en l'assommant d'un coup de pied.

Sasuke fut ramener de force en suivant l'ombre de Shikamaru et Naruto fut ramené à bras-le-corps par Sakura. Il se réveilla dans le bureau de Tsunade, alors que cette dernière interrogeait Sasuke, qui répondait avec lassitude à ses questions, sous la surveillance de Shikamaru et de Sakura, qui avait reprit une attitude professionnelle malgré la proximité de son béguin de jeunesse –qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus à dire, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis simplement passé sur les lieux du massacre. Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette affaire.

Sasuke omettait de préciser qu'en fait, il hésitait entre revenir à Konoha ou pas et qu'il avait aussi été celui qui avait ramené l'Anbu à moitié mort aux portes de la ville. Tsunade ne semblait pas convaincue et comme elle allait condamner Sasuke au meurtre des trois Anbus, Shizune vint la voir, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Il est…

La brunette secoua doucement la tête. Le quatrième Anbu avait succombé à ses blessures.

- Et l'examen? Demanda l'Hokage à voix basse.

Shizune se pencha à son oreille et lui fit prendre compte de son diagnostique. Ce voyant, Sasuke activa ses sharingan pour lire sur ses lèvres. Mais Shizune mit une main devant elle et il laissa tomber son idée de découvrir les secrets qu'elles se disaient.

- Que fait-il ici?

Il est suspect du meurtre des Anbus.

- Ce n'est pas lui.

- Comment…?

- Les examens démontrent que celui qui s'est attaqué aux Anbus avait de fortes connaissances en médecine. Les dégâts ont été faits non pas seulement sur le corps mais aussi sur les organes, à des endroits qui n'étaient pas touchés par l'extérieur.

- Il reste suspect.

- Je n'en dis pas moins. Seulement, avec ce sabre que vous lui avez confisqué, je doute qu'il eut été l'auteur de ce crime. Mais ça peut toujours être une couverture.

Tsunade joignit les doigts et y appuya le menton, les coudes contre son bureau.

- Sasuke Uchiha, vous êtes tenus suspect ou complice du meurtre de quatre Anbus du village de Konoha. Vous serez mis jour et nuit sous surveillance jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous serez tenu coupable des meurtres si vous tentez quelque fuite ou si vous agissez de quelque façon suspecte avant que nous ayons mis la main sur de plus amples informations ou sur le coupable.

Sasuke n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec l'idée, mais mieux valait pour lui se tenir tranquille et il le savait fort bien. Il ferma les yeux pour acquiescer aux ordres de la godaime. Lui qui voulait rentrer à Konoha, il n'eut pas cru que c'eut été de cette manière, ni non plus qu'il fut ainsi forcé d'y rester.

_**Mots des auteures**_

**C'est ainsi que se termine le premier chapitre. C'est triste, pas encore de Yaoi, mais n'ayez crainte, ça arrivera. Nous nous plaisons à vous faire attendre rires démoniaques- tousse tousse ceci dit, nous ne savons pas du tout comment ça peut fonctionner chez les anbus, ni ce qu'il faut pour le devenir et ce qui se passe après. Nous en avons donc conclus (en mangeant des biscuits et en buvant du jus de raison… raisins!! Raisins… mmmmm jus de raisin….) qu'il y avait un examen à passer juste avant et qu'on accédait au titre ensuite. Évidemment, ici Naruto et Sakura sont tout sauf professionnels, mais écoutez… un peu d'indulgence : c'est Sasuke, quand même! Haha, pauvre Shikamaru!! **

**Sur ce, nous vous proposons d'aller lire le second chapitre et… reviews, si ça vous dit!! Et si vous avez quelque information sur les anbus que vous êtes prêts à partager… ce serait apprécié, pour les prochaines fanfics… hehehe. (ceci dit, pour ceux qui se demandent, nous avons visionnés jusqu'à l'épisode 17 de Shiipuuden.)**


	2. Trop Salé

_**Petits mots que vous n'en avez rien a foutre des auteures et que vous devez bien attendre la suite**_** : Oui, oui, nous et notre blabla. Un court Lime en fin de chapitre (lime? Je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça comme ça) M'enfin, ce qui devait d'abord être un one shot est devenu une fic à chapitres avec le tsunami d'idées qui nous est tombé sur la tête (c'est toujours comme ça avec Némé et mwa). Bonne lecture du second chapitre, les gens!! **

**Chapitre 2**

**Trop salé. **

Il en fut conclut que Sasuke allait être surveillé par nul autre que Naruto. D'abord parce que s'il eut été mit sous la surveillance de Sakura, il eut été clair qu'il se fut sauvé ou qu'il eut été violé et qu'ensuite, Naruto s'était tant et tant égosillé tout en battant des bras pour que cette mission lui soit accordée que Tsunade, qui l'aimait bien, lui confia cette tâche pour le consoler du titre d'Anbu qu'elle présageait de lui retirer –après sa seule mission, c'est triste- chose qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit. C'est ainsi que le beau ténébreux se retrouva en compagnie d'un blond hyperactif et de nature « ramenomane » dans un petit appartement d'une pièce et demi, étonnement bien rangé. Il en fit même le commentaire au blondin après quelques heures, ce dernier lui répondant alors que c'était une gracieuseté de Sakura et Hinata, exprès pour son anniversaire.

- Et tu sais quoi? En plus de ça, l'Ichiraku m'a donné gratuitement 17 bols de ramen!

- … (souvenez-vous à quel point Sasuke a le sens de la conversation XD)

- Et j'en ai vomi 18!!

- … … … … …

Il est presque impossible de décrire l'expression que prit Sasuke à ce moment là. Nous le feront de notre mieux : Il ouvrit de grands yeux, plissa le nez, haussa un sourcil tout en abaissant l'autre, la bouche à demi ouverte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke Uchiha avait l'air d'un imbécile finit. Toujours est-il que Naruto ne prit même pas compte de cette mimique et qu'il se contenta de préparer le lit de son ami (oui oui, il le considère encore comme son ami. Quel petit crétin naïf… et sexy…). Sasuke dormit donc parterre cette nuit là, couché sur un tas de couvertures, à côté du lit du blondin. Il réalisa alors à quel point il pouvait être difficile de dormir dans la même chambre que Naruto. Ce dernier n'avait de cesse de bouger dans son sommeil, de défaire ses couvertures, de perdre ses oreillers, qui se retrouvaient sur sa tête, de murmurer des mots incompréhensibles, de ronfler lorsqu'il était sur le dos et qu'il avait la tête hors du matelas, bref, pour l'Uchiha, qui avait le sommeil léger, la nuit se résuma en une complète insomnie. Il ne parvint à s'endormir qu'au matin, comme le sommeil animé de Naruto s'apaisait pour le faire passer, en une heure environs, du rêve à l'éveil.

Sasuke fut contraint de se réveiller alors qu'un pied lui écrasait le dos. Naruto, encore ensommeillé, lui était littéralement passé dessus, se rendant tranquillement à la toilette. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Furieux d'avoir ainsi été éveillé, le brun se leva, les cheveux en bataille, poings serrés, s'arrêtant tout juste devant la porte de la salle de bain comme le blond en ressortait, se frottant un œil du poing. Il s'arrêta, levant la tête sur Sasuke, les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

- Oh… hein… qu'est ce que tu fais là toi?

_Mais qu'il est sexy… hein… mais de quoi je me cause moi… _

- Tu m'as marché dessus, répliqua Sasuke en croisant les bras et le toisant d'un regard noir.

- Ah… rien senti…

Ce fut une torture pour Sasuke de s'empêcher de frapper le blondin, qui se contenta de fermer derrière lui la porte de la salle de bain et de le contourner pour aller se faire de quoi déjeuner. Un bol de céréales et il rangea le tout, oubliant de nouveau le brun. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et s'en retourna sous ses couvertures. De toute façon, il déjeunait rarement le matin. Puis, il faisait froid et n'étant vêtu que d'un caleçon, il commençait à sentir des frissons.

On toqua à la porte et Naruto s'en fut ouvrir après avoir prit le temps de terminer son déjeuner. Résultat : on toqua par trois fois et la troisième fois fut accompagnée de cris. Sakura entra en poussant Naruto, passant un regard à la ronde.

- Franchement Naruto! Tu aurais pu m'ouvrir avant! En plus, t'as vu ce désordre? Dire qu'on avait tout rangé!

Ce disant elle se dirigeait vers l'amas de couvertures sous laquelle se cachait Sasuke.

- Tu aurais au moins pu ranger le lit de Sasuke pendant qu'il…!!!!

Elle s'arrêta dans son geste, après avoir ramassé les couvertures en voulant faire le travail à sa place, découvrant l'Uchiha, roulé en boule, vêtu d'un simple caleçon noir, qui fronça les sourcils. La rosette ouvrit de grands yeux en rougissant un peu, le dévorant du regard. Mais bien vite, Sasuke lui arracha les couvertures des mains pour se cacher de nouveau dessous. Sakura sortit de l'appartement sans rien dire et une fois dans la rue, voyant Ino, un peu plus loin, elle s'écria, tout en joignant les poings sur sa poitrine :

- WAAAAAAH!!! J'AI VU SASUKE EN CALEÇONS!!!!!!

Pendant ce temps, maintenant bien réveillé, Naruto embêtait Sasuke pour qu'il veuille bien le suivre dehors. Il avait commencé par le pousser de la main, puis il s'était littéralement mit sur lui, l'écrasant et poussant sur lui de ses bras pour le forcer à bouger. Sasuke n'appréciait pas ce traitement, mais luttait tout de même pour se rendormir. Voyant que son traitement ne fonctionnait pas, le récipient du Kyuubi passa au plan B. Il se leva et alors le brun se gratifia d'avoir gagné contre la ténacité du blond. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce dernier revint avec une plume à la main, qu'il venait tout juste d'arracher sur son plumeau.

- Sasuke… debout!!

- Gnnmmm.

- Allez, debout Sasu!!!

Inutile de dire que ce surnom lui hérissa les cheveux sur la tête, mais il ne broncha pas. Naruto alors lui découvrit le visage de ses couvertures après s'être de nouveau assit sur lui. Il ne bougea pas davantage. Par contre, il bougea beaucoup lorsque le blondin, avec le sourire du renard, lui mit la plume dans l'oreille, la faisant tournoyer pour le chatouiller. Sasuke s'assit en trombe tout en poussant un cri de surprise et attrapa le poignet de Naruto. Puis le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Sasuke prit un moment pour regarder son bourreau, qui avait été prit par surprise lorsqu'il s'était levé aussi subitement. Il avait faillit se faire assommé. Quelques centimètres seulement les séparaient. Puis, tout bonnement, le brun se leva, tirant ses couvertures avec lui, faisant ainsi débouler Naruto.

Il fut ensuite contraint de s'entraîner avec lui, puis surprit, vraiment surprit de voir que de la journée, le blond ne toucha à aucun ramens. Il se trouva ensuite dans l'obligation de fuir Ino, qui, jalouse de Sakura et réalisant qu'il était bel et bien revenu à Konoha, voulait aussi voir son caleçon. Le reste de la journée, il la passa chez Naruto, barricadé et ennuyé. Cela dit, il avait tout de même quelque chose à faire : se faire embêter par le blond. Ce à quoi il répondait avec forces insultes, subtiles ou pas.

Le soir vint et Naruto se plaint qu'il n'avait pas envi de faire à manger et qu'il préférait encore jeûner plutôt que de manger des ramens. Ce qu'il en avait vomi deux jours avant lui trottait encore à l'esprit et à chaque fois, son estomac s'animait comme s'il préparait le prochain concours de « surf légumial ».

Sasuke se porta donc volontaire pour faire à manger et prépara une soupe. Ce pendant, on vint toquer à la porte et Naruto ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour aller ouvrir. Il était trop occupé à paresser sur son lit pour ce faire. Sasuke, quant à lui, ne voulait pas aller ouvrir. Il se doutait de ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière la porte : celle-là même qui s'était vanté de l'avoir vu en sous-vêtements.

La porte s'ouvrit donc d'elle-même lorsque Sakura l'arracha de ses gongs à grand coup de pied. Naruto sursauta et tomba en bas de son lit –il se tenait dangereusement sur son rebord- et Sasuke se retourna vivement, éclaboussant le sol de la cuillerée de soupe qu'il s'apprêtait à goûter. Prenez note (allez sortez vos calepins tout le monde!) qu'il était à nouveau en caleçons. Car il est d'un fait inexplicable que deux garçons dans une même pièce se foutent royalement de leur accoutrement ou de se voir mutuellement en sous-vêtements.

Sasuke crut qu'il allait se faire violer, lorsqu'il réalisa que Ino se tenait tout juste derrière Sakura. Naruto arriva dans la pièce, se frottant le front –il était tombé en pleine figure. Les deux adolescentes voulurent s'inviter au repas, pour goûter la cuisine de leur beau ténébreux et les deux adolescents unirent leur forces pour les sortir dehors et barricader la porte, laissant derrière celle-ci deux dangereuses pucelles qui maudirent Naruto d'être le seul à profiter de la cuisine de leur beau dieu.

Ils s'installèrent à table et dès sa première bouchée, Naruto trouva à redire sur la cuisine de son ami.

- Trop salé… trop d'eau… on dirait de l'eau au sel, ton truc.

Pour tout résultat, il se reçut le contenu du verre d'eau du brun en pleine figure.

- Comme si c'était facile, t'as rien, ici!

- Peuh!

Naruto se leva et s'en fut bouder sans son lit. Insulté, Sasuke finit sa propre soupe et se leva, s'approchant de lui et le jetant au bas de son lit.

- Hé mais tu fais quoi!

- C'est toi qui dort parterre.

- C'est MON lit!

Naruto se releva et bondit sur le matelas, tentant de jeter Sasuke parterre.

- Et tu es MON prisonnier! Alors c'est MOI qui décide!

- Les prisonniers ont des droits je te signale!

- Oui! Celui de dormir PARTERRE!!

- Pas question! J'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière!

- Ouais ça doit être pour ça que tu fais CHIER!

- Et toi donc!

- Sasuke, DÉGAGE!

- Non!

- Les chiens dorment parterre!

- T'as trouvé ta place alors!

Ils luttèrent un moment, puis Naruto parvint, à pousser Sasuke en bas du lit. Ce dernier revint sans plus attendre. À les regarder, on eut dit qu'ils jouaient au roi de la colline ou plutôt, dans les circonstances, au roi du matelas…

Ils luttèrent pendant plus de deux heures et même après, ils ne s'avouaient toujours pas vaincus. La sueur perlait sur leurs corps à la lueur de la lune et il n'y avait plus aucune couverture sur le lit. Sasuke poussa sur les bras de Naruto, qui sentit le rebord du matelas s'affaisser sous lui et tomba sur le lit improvisé du brun, l'attrapant pour l'emmener dans sa chute. Il en résulta que le blond était maintenant coincé sous son ami, qui lui tenait les poignets. Essoufflé, Sasuke demanda alors :

- T'abandonnes, maintenant?

Naruto le toisa avec défi, sans répondre.

- J'ai gagné, de toute façon. Ajouta Sasuke.

Il se permit alors de le regarder avec plus d'attention, alors que Naruto gigotait sous lui pour tenter de se déprendre. Les cheveux en pagaille lui allaient bien et le blondin semblait comme couvé par l'amas de couvertures. Sa bouche, entrouverte pour mieux respirer, lui semblait tout à coup particulièrement invitante. L'Uchiha avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Et comme il se posait ces dites questions, Naruto en profita pour tenter de reprendre le dessus. Il gigota assez pour faire tomber son adversaire sur le côté et dans le mouvement, ils se retrouvèrent le visage très, très rapproché. Alors, le blond posa les lèvres sur celles de son ami sans vraiment y songer. Il avait à peine à bouger pour ce faire et on eut même pu prendre cela pour un accident, si Sasuke n'y avait pas répondu sans réfléchir davantage que ne l'avait fait son rival. Il lâcha finalement les mains de Naruto, les laissant courir vers ses hanches, revenant sur son ventre, bifurquant pour trouver son dos. Le ramenomane –plus si ramenomane que ça pour le moment- laissa ses mains se balader dans la tignasse sombre, les yeux clos, profitant du baiser, sur lequel ils s'endormirent tous les deux, après s'être épuisés pour une question de matelas plus confortable que le sol. Finalement, ils finissaient tous deux parterre…

**Ne vous en faites pas, le lemon arrive, il a seulement manqué le bus et il doit attendre le prochain. En même temps, à la campagne, le bus, il passe pas souvent (ouais, on est en campagne nous) donc voila. Reviews? Si ça vous dit.**


	3. Ça regarde bizarre

**Chapitre 3**

**Ça regarde bizarre.**

Toc, toc, toc… Toc, toc, toc… «murmures : Byakugan» PAF!! «murmures :eh, eh, Hinata?»

- Naruto, décolle-toi et viens ouvrir tout de suite! S'écria Neji tout en prenant Hinata dans ses bras.

Naruto ouvrit un œil, puis les deux, qui s'ouvrirent très, très grands. Il était dans les bras de Sasuke, blottit contre lui. Il le poussa en vitesse, le réveillant par le fait même. Il n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce qu'avait dit Neji au travers de la porte, mais il entendit qu'on frappait du pied contre son bas. Il passa pardessus Sasuke, qui s'asseyait, encore dans la brume. Il avait si bien dormi.

_Sans doutes parce que j'étais trop fatigué. _

Il leva la tête pour voir Naruto aider Neji à faire entrer une Hinata inconsciente dans le petit appartement. Le blond mouilla une petite serviette d'eau froide et l'étendit sur le front de l'adolescente, qui finit par reprendre conscience, conscience qu'elle perdit dès qu'elle eut vu Naruto, qui se tenait au dessus d'elle.

- Elle est malade? Demanda ce dernier à Neji.

L'autre lui jeta un drôle de regard et se contenta de prendre sa cousine dans ses bras, à la manière d'une mariée.

- L'Hokage nous avait simplement demandé de venir voir si tout allait bien.

- Non, ça ne va pas! Chigna Naruto. Sasuke veut pas dormir parterre! Il a voulu me voler mon lit!

Neji le regarda un moment droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire, mais avec un regard d'un peu inquisiteur. Le blond ne savait pas que grâce au Byakugan, ils avaient pu le voir au travers de la porte. Et il était peut-être mieux, en fait, qu'il ne soit pas mis au courrant. Neji s'en retourna tout bonnement, sans rien ajouter.

- Si tu veux manger quelque chose « qui ne goûte que le sel et l'eau » tu as intérêt à aller acheter de quoi remplir les armoires qui ne te servent à rien, fit Sasuke en s'approchant de lui.

- Le blond se retourna vivement vers lui en sursautant, se reculant prestement.

- Tu joues à quoi, demanda le brun avec lassitude.

- T'es pas obligé de me faire la cuisine!!

- Mais tu ne la fais pas toi-même et je ne veux pas mourir de faim.

Sur ces belles paroles, il croisa les bras, le toisant d'un air mauvais.

- Ça regarde bizarre!!

Par là, Naruto voulait tout simplement dire que d'agir ainsi était plutôt louche. Sasuke haussa le sourcil.

- C'est pas comme si on couchais ensemble, quand même, dit-il simplement.

Naruto devint livide et il balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Il attrapa finalement son portefeuille en forme de grenouille et ouvrit la porte pour sortir, mais Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras.

- Et si on s'habillait avant? Histoire que je ne me fasse pas VIOLER par toutes les filles du village!!

Naruto rentra, se vêtit, puis ressortit avec hâte, très, mais très mal à l'aise. Sasuke ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais il fit comme à son habitude : il ignora le drôle de comportement de son ami/rival. Une fois au supermarché, Naruto reprit son entrain habituel et finalement, le brun se dit qu'il préférait le voir tranquille. Le blondin n'avait de cesse de chialer à chaque item que l'autre déposait dans le panier « J'aime pas ça, c'est trop dur, je ne prends pas ceux la d'habitude. Je veux des biscuits! Pourquoi tu prends ça? Eh! les ramens étaient par-là! ». Sasuke soupira bruyamment comme son ami se pendait à son bras en chignant. De l'autre bras, le brun tenait une boite de biscuits monstrueusement trop sucrées –de ce genre qui vous donne la nausée- et bébé Naruto –c'était vraiment ce de quoi il avait l'air- voulait CETTE boite là très exactement, du fait qu'elle était la dernière sur la tablette. Maman Sasuke se dut de le pousser jusqu'à une autre rangée, laissant la pauvre boite toute seule, où une gentille maman la prit, cédant à son enfant qui pleurait. Une fois à la caisse, Naruto fit sa crise. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas la boite de biscuits et qu'il se trouvait, dans le panier, plein de choses qu'il ne voulait pas manger, il décida qu'il ne payait pas. Sasuke fut alors contraint de se ruiner. En effet, il lui restait déjà peu d'argent, il eut la chance qu'il lui en reste presque tout juste assez pour payer l'épicerie.

Une fois rentrés au petit appartement, Naruto ne voulut rien savoir de ranger tous les items et s'en fut bouder sur son lit. Sasuke passa, il faut le dire, à deux doigts de l'étrangler, ou de le noyer dans la toilette. Les deux options lui semblaient diablement tentantes.

- T'achètes que des trucs pas bons!

- C'est très bon pour la santé, au contraire.

- Depuis quand tu t'occupes de ma santé!

- Pas de la tienne, de la mienne, baka!

Le blond lui fit la grimace et se coucha sur son lit, qu'il avait refait. Comme Sasuke commençait à préparer le repas, il se leva subitement et le poussa vivement.

- Toi tu cuisines dégueulasse! Dégage, teme!

Sasuke secoua la tête avec découragement et prit place sur le lit de Naruto, où il se coucha pour gagner un peu de sommeil.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de faire le repas, non sans avoir fait bien attention de salir le plus de chaudrons possible, Naruto se retourna dans l'idée de lancer quelque chose par la tête du brun pour le réveiller, mais s'arrêta dans son geste, un couvercle de casserole à la main, une cuiller de bois dans l'autre. Il s'approcha de Sasuke, qui dormait à poings fermés. Pour quelqu'un qui avait le sommeil léger, il devait être plus que fatigué pour être parvenu à s'endormir dans le bruit qu'avait fait Naruto en préparant le repas. Où si non, était-il tout simplement bien là où il était?

L'Uchiha poussa un léger grognement et ouvrit un œil. Ce voyant, Naruto, pour qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il était là à le regarder, se mit à frapper de la cuiller contre le couvercle métallique de sa casserole.

- Debout, teme!!

Sasuke attrapa la cuiller d'un geste vif alors qu'elle allait de nouveau s'écraser contre le métal assourdissant, jetant sur le blond un regard noir. Ce dernier le défia des yeux et rapprocha tout bonnement le couvercle de la cuiller. Ce fut son dernier BANG, car Sasuke lui enleva d'une traite les deux objets de malheur, le poussant trop fort par le fait même. Naruto se retrouva sur les fesses et sans rien dire, le brun passa près de lui en l'ignorant. Il venait de remarquer qu'il y avait des plats sur la petite table et son ventre grondait joyeusement.

À la grande surprise de Sasuke, la cuisine de Naruto s'avéra être très bonne et qui plus est, ce dernier avait même mit dans sa recette des choses qu'il avait dit détester au goût lorsqu'il les avait mit dans le panier. L'Uchiha réalisa alors qu'il n'avait fait tout ceci que pour le contredire. Ce qui ne fut pas sans le mettre en colère, colère qu'il retint, faute de quoi, Naruto se fut prit une nouvelle rasade d'eau en pleine figure.

- Tu vois, c'est ça, de la bonne cuisine! Se vanta fièrement l'Uzumaki.

- Non.

- Quoi?!!

- Ça manque de goût. Mentit Sasuke.

- Teme…!!

Naruto passa pardessus la table pour se jeter sur Sasuke, le faisant basculer sur sa chaise. Par chance, en tombant sur le sol, ce dernier ne se frappa la tête nulle part. Il entreprit alors de repousser le blond, qui lui mordait le bras, le poussant finalement contre l'une des pattes de la table. Cette dernière se renversa comme le réceptacle du Kyuubi se relevait en trombe et se tenant la tête. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se jeter de nouveau sur l'Uchiha, qui se servit de sa lancée pour l'envoyer valser plus loin. Naruto revint à la charge, Sasuke usa du même stratagème et le blond s'assomma finalement contre le coin métallique de son lit. Il se roula parterre en poussant un sons entre le gémissement et le hurlement, se tenant le derrière de la tête à deux mains.

Sasuke était peut-être allé un peu trop loin. Mais il ne se doutait pas que son rival se fut assommé contre le lit. Lui, comptait l'envoyer sur le matelas.

Il s'approcha du blond, qui voulut lui donner un coup de pied, qu'il évita, se penchant sur lui pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Mais Naruto voulut de nouveau le frapper et il ne put rien voir d'autre qu'une tache de sang sur l'amas de draps qui lui servait de couche.

- Ohé!

- Dégage, teme!

- Baka! Tu saignes!

Comme il se penchait de nouveau vers lui, Naruto lui mit un poing sur le visage et Sasuke attrapa son poignet, le retournant sur le ventre et lui barrant le bras dans le dos.

- Mais tu vas t'arrêter de bouger, oui??

Naruto finit par se calmer, avant que l'autre ne lui arrache le bras. Sasuke put alors se lever et aller chercher de quoi nettoyer la plaie, alors que Naruto s'asseyant en tailleur en ronchonnant. Il grogna tout le long que l'Uchiha nettoya sa plaie et une fois qu'il eut finit, le brun lui fit un « becqué bobo1 ». Naruto se retourna vivement, se poussant loin de lui.

- Tu joues à quoi!

- Tu fais le gamin, je te traites tout comme, Uzuratonkashi!

- Teme!

Naruto voulut se jeter sur lui pour le frapper, mais se sentit tout à coup étourdit et s'écroula tout simplement sur le beau ténébreux.

- Mais bouge pas comme ça, tu viens de t'assommer, baka!

Pour toute réponse, le blond poussa une « aille » et passa les bras autour de la taille du brun. Ce dernier sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, à toi!

- Mal à la tête…

Sasuke se leva, avec Naruto dans les bras, pour le déposer dans son lit et ceci fait, le blond sembla prêt à s'endormir. Il le laissa, cherchant pour trouver une autre couverture pour remplacer celle de son propre lit qui était tachée de sang. Lorsque cela fut fait, il s'arrêta de nouveau devant Naruto et se pencha sur lui. Le blond, il le savait, une fois qu'il s'endormait, était de ceux-là qui sont difficiles à réveiller. Aussi lui vint-il l'envie idiote de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Un baiser de bonne nuit? Qui sait. Il se sentait mal –bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer lui-même- de l'avoir blessé.

Mais Naruto, toutefois, ne dormait pas autant qu'il eut pu le croire. En effet, le blond n'en était qu'à la frontière du sommeil avant que les lèvres de Sasuke se fussent trop éloignées de sa joue, il tourna la tête pour les rattraper des siennes. Puis, il se réveilla tout à fait et son petit cerveau se mit à fonctionner à cent à l'heure.

Sasuke l'embrassait. Où étais-ce lui qui embrassait Sasuke? Peu importe, l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, même, il s'appuya davantage sur le lit, s'y asseyant, se penchant davantage sur lui.

* * *

_1.Becqué bobo : déposer un baiser sur une blessure pour consoler. On fait généralement ça aux enfants en bas âge OU pour embêter quelqu'un qui se plaint trop d'un mal moins grand que ce qu'il en dit_.

**BANG! La suite au prochain chapitre! Vous voyez? Enfin le lemon!**

**Nemesix : c'est pas fair! Pas juste! C'est méchant!**

**Kidann : Et? J'aime torturer les gens moi! le plus drôle serait que je ne poste pas le quatrième chapitre… hahahahaha…**

**Nemesix : On saute au cinquième!! Mwahahahahaha! **

**Petite conscience : vous allez perdre des lecteurs…**

**Kidann : conscience a toujours raison… EN AVANT LE CHAPITRE 4!!!**


	4. Qui profite? Hn?

**Ceux qui ont tenu jusqu'ici, BRAVO! Vous êtes patients! Le voici enfin, le merveilleux lemon que vous attendiez!! leur présente un petit citron tout jaune c'est-y pas joli? Allez! Zou le chapitre 5!! (Pas taper, pas taper, c'est une blague!!)**

**Note : Le lemon débute en NaruSasu, mais pas de crainte à avoir, on préfère le SasuNaru, nous!**

**Note : Ce chapitre comporte une scène de type « mature » et qui plus est, entre deux garçons (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris…) donc, pour ceux-là qui pourraient y trouver leurs sentiments blessés, leur petite âme troublée et qui, bref, n'aiment pas cela… leur pointe la direction de la porte**

**Chapitre 4  
****Qui profite? Hn?**

Naruto passa une main sur la nuque de Sasuke, le tirant a lui pour l'embrasser plus longtemps, alors que ce dernier allait rompre leur baiser. De la langue, il taquina les lèvres du brun, qui lui laissa l'entrée, se couchant à demi sur lui et à demi sur le matelas, un peu trop près de son rebord, il faut le préciser. Mais luttant pour reprendre ses esprits, l'Uchiha en fit à sa tête et un bref instant plus tard, il rompait leur embrassade avec un air mi-inquiet, mi-étonné. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- À quoi tu joues, teme!

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke ravala son envie et se releva pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Naruto se leva à sa suite mais n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. Il entendit le bruit de la douche et esquissa un malin sourire. Sans plus attendre, il attrapa un paquet de cartes qui traînait dans un tiroir et en utilisa une pour débloquer le verrou de la porte, en la passant dans l'interstice au niveau de la poignée, dans un léger « clique » la porte s'ouvrit et il entra en trombe. Il poussa alors le rideau, rejoignant Sasuke sous le jet d'eau. Ce dernier s'hérissa.

- Q.U ' E.S.T – C.E Q.U.E T.U F.A.I.S!!!

- Tu finis pas ce que tu as commencé?

Et il s'accrocha à son cou, interrompant le brun alors qu'il allait répliquer, liant ses lèvres aux siennes. Sasuke le repoussa et sortit de la salle de bain, trempé jusqu'aux os, prenant au passage une serviette qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches. Naruto sortit à son tour, ses vêtements trempés, laissant une traînée d'eau derrière lui. Ce qui se révéla être une torture pour l'Uchiha. Les vêtements lui collaient à la peau, l'eau dégouttait de ses cheveux à son visage, s'arrêtaient brièvement au menton pour ensuite tomber sur le tissus déjà saturé d'eau.

Ce fut un peu la même chose pour le cas de Naruto, qui toisa longuement le brun. Son corps musclé, ruisselant d'une multitude de gouttes d'eau, ses cheveux trempés devant les yeux, presque nu…

Et pourquoi pas jouer un peu?

Naruto leva fièrement le nez et passa tout juste à côté de Sasuke, le frôlant d'à peine, continuant sans s'arrêter. Le brun se retourna pour le voir aller, alors que le blond prenait maintenant tout son temps pour enlever son chandail, qui lui collait à la peau –tant mieux pour lui. Cette petite scène ne fut pas sans exciter les sens de l'Uchiha, qui se retint de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Naruto, c'était contre nature. Et qu'allait-il advenir du clan Uchiha ensuite?

Comme le blond laissait mollement tomber son chandail sur le sol pour s'étirer de tout son long et ramener ses cheveux ensemble pour les essorer, l'eau ruisselant dans son dos en une minuscule cascade, le fier Uchiha se dit « au diable le clan » mais resta sur place. Naruto continua de l'aguicher, prenant tout son temps et réalisa que son petit stratagème avait porté ses fruits lorsqu'il sentit deux main se poser sur ses hanches, remonter sur son ventre et deux bras musclés le serrer contre un corps mouillé mais chaud. Il sentit des lèvres lui caresser le cou et esquissa un sourire vainqueur.

- Tu le fais exprès… Uzuratonkashi…

- Oui, sourit Naruto alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient.

Le blond se sentit basculé de force sur le lit et se laissa faire, Sasuke se plaçant au dessus de lui, l'envahissant peu à peu de tout son poids. Les mains baladeuses de Naruto débarrassèrent le brun de sa serviette et victime d'une perverse injustice, ce dernier le défit alors de ses pantalons, qu'il trouvait désagréablement froids contra sa peau maintenant mise à nue. Les vêtements mouillés glissèrent sur le sol pour y atterrir dans un bruit mat et les deux adolescents se perdirent dans un long baiser, une sorte de doux combat pour défaire l'autre de tout son air.

Les caresses se firent plus nombreuses, plus fortes, plus amoureuses, les mains se baladèrent davantage, puis leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer comme Sasuke semblait maintenant en vouloir plus, vouloir, on eut dit, couvrir de baisers la totalité du corps du blond, qui le laissa faire, emprisonnant ses doigts dans la tignasse sombre et emmêlée de son partenaire. Il émit un faible gémissement alors que Sasuke s'arrêtait plus longuement sur ses mamelons, les taquinant de la langue, les mordillant. Les mains de Naruto quittèrent ses cheveux pour s'accrocher à son cou, le serrant contre lui. Les mains du brun s'appuyèrent sur les hanches du blondin, faisant doucement glisser sa langue et ses lèvres contre son ventre, caressant ses cuisses. Naruto se mordit la lèvre comme le ténébreux taquinait sa verge du bout de la langue. Le blondinet se cambra, se mordant les doigts pour éviter de faire trop de bruit et Sasuke s'arrêta, se rapprochant du visage du porteur de Kyuubi, sur les doigts duquel ruisselait une fine ligne de sang. Il lécha ce sang en souriant légèrement, attrapant parterre, du bout du pied, le chandail que son partenaire avait laissé tomber à la base du matelas. Il s'en servit pour attacher le bras du blond à la tête du lit, puis ramassa la serviette qu'il avait à la taille un peu plus tôt pour attacher l'autre poignet de la même manière.

Naruto protesta et Sasuke ne s'en trouva que plus amusé. Il reprit sa tâche un peu plus bas et cette fois, le blond eut beau se mordre les lèvres, il finit par gémir de plaisir et comme il allait demander plus, son partenaire s'arrêta.

- Eh… gémit le blond.

L'Uchiha esquissa un malin sourire et vint l'embrasser dans le cou, laissant sa trace, lui mordillant l'épaule. La victime voulut rechigner, mais il se fit taire par des lèvres qui vinrent se poser contre les siennes. Il les attrapa en souriant, poussant son amant des hanches pour lui demander plus, mais sa requête fut ignorée royalement. Même, il abandonna ses lèvres pour aller lui mordiller le croquant de l'oreille. Naruto gigota, cherchant ses lèvres, qui fuirent de nouveau, venant se poser dans son cou, retournant sur ses mamelons pour les agacer avec force baisers, les tétant de temps à autres, lui tirant de sourdes plaintes. Puis il laissa ses mains se balader, jusque sur ses cuisses, faisant frémir le blond d'un souffle chaud sur son membre, passant tout droit pour lui embrasser les cuisses.

Naruto se fit impatient et poussa son amant du genou en grognant et ce dernier prit la peine de frôler sa virilité du doigt, revenant tranquillement sur ses lèvres, qu'il captura d'un bref baiser.

- Quoi… un problème? Demanda-t-il en un souffle.

- Tu… finis jamais… ce que… tu… commences… teme…

- Oh… mais c'est toi qui l'a fait exprès… en jouant avec mes nerfs…

Le souffle chaud du ténébreux contre son membre –car il était retourné là- lui fit serrer les dents.

- De quoi tu parles.

- Monsieur me fait un strip-tease et ensuite, je n'ai pas le droit de jouer, moi?

Naruto émit un léger gémissement et renchérit :

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais jamais pu profiter de…

- Qui profite? Hn?

Il donna un bref coup de langue.

- Qui, dis-moi?

- C'est toi qui profites de moi!

- Hm… peut-être…

- Et si tu me détachais?

- Pas question.

Sasuke se remit à lécher et à prendre en bouche la verge de son amant, qui se remit à se cambrer et à gémir sous ses doux traitements. Puis, après un moment, voyant que Naruto s'obstinait à tirer sur ses liens, le brun le détacha et les mains libérées vinrent se perdre sur sa peau, qu'il sentait à la fois chaude et glacée. Le blond le tira vers le haut pour retrouver ses lèvres, attirant son corps vers le sien, pour en demander encore, en demander plus, en fait. Puis, Sasuke se sentit basculer alors que Naruto prenait les rênes, mais pour peu de temps, car comme ce dernier avait dans l'idée de l'attacher et de lui faire subir la douce torture qu'il venait de vivre, le ténébreux, tout à fait contre cette idée, le mordit pour détourner son attention et se retourna pour reprendre le dessus. Cependant, se trouvant tous deux dangereusement sur le rebord du lit après leur brève querelle, ils s'en retrouvèrent à chuter sur l'amas de couvertures, dans lesquelles s'empêtra le blond, au grand amusement de son partenaire, qui s'appliqua à l'y prendre encore davantage. La victime se débattit un moment dans les couvertures et une fois qu'il se fut sorti de sa prison veloutée, des lèvres vinrent se sceller aux siennes dans un long baiser langoureux, dont Sasuke profita pour se glisser entre ses jambes. Naruto rompit le baiser, à la fois intimidé et surprit et regarda son amant avec de grands yeux, se léchant les lèvres alors que ce dernier léchait sensuellement deux de ses propres doigts, se penchant de nouveau sur le blondin pour attirer son attention alors qu'il caressait et laissait s'aventurer un premier doigt dans l'interstice qu'il lui était venu en idée de visiter.

Naruto se figea de surprise et regarda Sasuke avec incertitude. Ce dernier lui sourit franchement et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le récipient de Kyuubi n'allait pas se contenter d'un si bref baiser, il rattrapa ces lèvres et poussa un gémissement un peu surprit comme son amant laissait entrer un autre doigt là où se trouvait le premier. Le ténébreux le gratifia de baisers, pour lui changer les idées, le temps qu'il en prenne l'habitude, puis, lorsque l'Uzumaki fit un bref mouvement des hanches en signe d'approbation à une demande du regard, il remplaça les doigts par son membre, prenant son temps pour ne pas effaroucher celui qu'il ne se fatiguait pas de voir se tortiller sous ses douces caresses et sous ses baisers.

Peu à peu, Naruto s'habitua à la nouvelle sensation, qu'il découvrait à la fois avec bien être et douleur. Peu à peu, le sentant plus en confiance, Sasuke s'aventurait plus loin, d'un peu plus vite, d'un peu moins doucement. Comme le rythme que son partenaire prenait commençait à éveiller ses sens et à jouer avec ses nerfs, le blond s'accrocha à son dos, se cambrant, s'agrippant, dans un spasme qui le fit gémir, à sa chaire, de ses ongles, le griffant. Le ténébreux grimaça et saisit lui-même le dos de son amant alors que ce dernier s'asseyait sur ses cuisses, lui caressant la nuque, son esprit se perdant dans la douce odeur de ses cheveux. Naruto continua le mouvement de va et viens et Sasuke poussa un soupir d'appréciation dans le creux de son épaule, lui caressant le dos. Puis vint ce moment où il se tint sur la limite de la jouissance et c'est à ce moment précis que Naruto s'arrêta de bouger. L'Uchiha grogna et son partenaire donna un léger coup de hanches, s'arrêtant de nouveau, rigolant à son oreille.

Le brun n'était pas sans se rendre compte que son amant se moquait de lui –et lui rendait tout simplement la pareille de ce qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt- et puisqu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, si ce n'est de sa main qui lui caressait les cheveux, il enfonça ses ongles dans la chaire hâlée du blond, qui le poussa sur le dos avec amusement, pour accéder à sa requête. Sasuke se libéra dans un râle que Naruto accompagna peu de temps après, s'étendant de tout son poids sur le corps à l'air épuisé de son partenaire. Ce dernier posa une main sur son dos, attrapant et enlaçant ses doigts des siens de l'autre, alors que le blond posait le front dans le creux de son épaule, avec un sourire de chat. Il ne mit pas de temps à sentir des frissons, devenu immobile, son corps perdait la chaleur qui l'avait étouffé dans les instants précédents. Il rabattit au hasard un morceau de couvertures sur eux et s'endormit, dans les bras de son amant, qui ferma les yeux à son tour.

**Kidann : Ouf! On aura bien mit quelques heures pour ce seul chapitre. Le fait est que, pour ce genre de scènes, j'ai un brin moins d'imagination, du fait que je tend à ce que tout soit parfaitement décrit et compréhensible (et encore, parfois, je trouve le moyen de me gourrer) et que d'habitude, aussi, je me spécialise davantage dans l'action que dans… ce genre d'action là XD. Surtout que c'est ma première tentative sérieuse de lemon. Et il faut ajouter qu'au début, Némésix ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé. Alors que je lui demande de me donner des idées ou des commentaires UTILES, elle me répond tout simplement « tu es bien partie… » MERCI Némésix. TRÈS PERTINENT le commentaire… **

**Némésix : Je suis moins douée que toi, pas ma faute. **

**Kidann : Ouais, mais toi, c'est les idées et moi c'est la plume! Mais dès que je me lance dans le lemon, pouf, madame rougit et ne dit plus rien!**

**Nemesix : Eh! C'est pas vrai, méchante! Et puis je t'ai apporté ton jus d'orange par deux fois, je t'ai tiraillé les cheveux comme tu l'aime, je t'ai soufflé dans l'oreille comme tu l'aime, je t'ai ouvert les chips, donné les biscuits, apporté ta gaufre aux pépites de chocolat, tout ça pour que tu sois tout aise d'écrire! **

**Kidann : Ouais bein fallait bien que tu fasse quelque chose… **

**Nemesix : j'ai donné deux trois idées, quand même…**

**Kidann : et j'ai pondu tout le reste **

**Reviews? Si ça vous dit… au choix, les gens!! **


	5. C'est pas une pomme!

**Chapitre 5  
C'est pas une pomme**

Sasuke fut réveillé par de doux baisers dans le cou et ouvrit un œil. Naruto était blottit contre lui et ne semblait pas même encore avoir ouvert les yeux. Le ténébreux allait profiter davantage de la bonne humeur de son partenaire lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, lui faisant pousser un juron. Il entendit qu'on murmurait « Byakugan » et jura de nouveau, s'asseyant vivement.

- Eh… eh… t'es où…

Naruto chercha Sasuke d'un bras las sans prendre la peine de regarder pour le trouver et s'accrocha à sa taille, posant la tête contre lui.

- Là…

Il semblait prêt à se rendormir lorsque Sasuke se mit à le pousser vivement.

- Dégages, mais dégages!

- Hein… pkoi… kekispass… murmura le blond d'une voix à peine audible.

- Y a quelqu'un à la porte,

- Attendront…

Sasuke parvint à se défaire des bras de Naruto –à contre cœur- et fit un geste pour attraper son caleçon, mais dans un grand BANG la porte s'effondra. Sursautant, Naruto s'assit à côté de son amant, ouvrant les yeux, les refermant immédiatement, torturé par la lumière.

- Hein… eh… eh… aille…

- Naaaaaaaaruuuuuuuutoooooooooooooooo!!!

L'adolescent ouvrit de petits yeux, tournant la tête vers Sakura, haussant les sourcils.

- Moui, quoi? Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi à cette heure là… Qui a ouvert la porte…

Il parcourut du regard le petit appartement et aperçut finalement la dite porte, parterre, arrachée de ses gonds.

- Eh… vais encore devoir la réparer… c'est pas cool…

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici!!! S'écria Ino en entrant à son tour.

Elle était restée sur le balcon pour s'occuper d'Hinata, qui avait encore perdu connaissance. (son rôle est pas très très difficile dans cette fanfic hein? XD) Sasuke laissa du regard les tomates qu'avait emmenées Sakura pour porter son attention sur la pièce. Il va sans dire qu'elle était sans dessus dessous. La table était toujours renversée, traînaient parterre les plats à peine mangés qui s'y trouvaient, le comptoir était saturé de chaudrons et vaisselle en tout genre, il y avait encore de l'eau sur le plancher, leurs vêtements traînaient, éparses, au pied du lit, bref, l'endroit avait davantage l'air, maintenant, du bordel ménager habituel dans lequel vivait Naruto.

- Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Sasuke!!!!!!! Ton dos!!!!!!!

Sakura se jeta sur le ténébreux, ouvrant de grands yeux. Naruto jeta lui aussi un regard au dos de son amant, cachant ainsi, sans trop y songer, son propre dos à la vue des deux démones qui étaient entrées chez lui sans invitation. Pour toute réponse, Sasuke inventa n'importe quoi.

- Un gros chat.

- Hein? Demanda Sakura en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Un gros chat qui est entré par la fenêtre. On a voulu le faire sortir, il s'en est prit à moi, puis il est passé sous la table et Naruto l'a renversée en voulant l'attraper. On a voulu le faire fuir avec des seaux d'eau, mais finalement, j'ai envoyé l'eau sur Naruto et je me suis prit une douche de sa part. Finalement, le gros chat est sorti par la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré.

Sasuke se massa les tempes. Il n'était pas certain que les deux jouvencelles aillent croire son mensonge improvisé, mais contre toute attente, elles hochèrent la tête. Sans doutes préféraient-elles croire cette version de l'histoire plutôt que de penser à ce qu'avait murmurée Hinata juste avant de tomber dans les pommes. Elles ne prirent pas même la peine de s'étonner non plus de la longueur des explications du beau brun.

Naruto regardait la scène tout en se réveillant peu à peu. Finalement, il demanda :

- Mais vous faites quoi ici…?

- Oh, s'exclama Ino. C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas ici pour rien! Sasuke, viens avec nous, l'Hokage a un truc à te dire!

Ce disant, elle lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à se lever et Sasuke fut sauvé de ce mauvais pas par un Naruto qui bloqua toutes les couvertures, le gardant prisonnier des draps. C'était maintenant que l'amas se faisait utile.

- Naruto! Lâches les couvertures! Grommela Ino.

Finalement, le blond voulut se lever, traînant les couvertures avec lui, mais Sasuke, alarmé, les attrapa par-dessous. Résultat, Sakura put remarquer que le blondin n'était vêtu d'autre chose que de sa chaire et fronça les sourcils.

- Non mais Naruto! Franchement, on ne dort pas tout nu quand on a un invité! Tu aurais pu gêner Sasuke, pauvre débile!

Ce disant, elle lui envoyait un coup de poing en pleine tête, mais Sasuke se jeta dans la trajectoire du coup, le recevant à la place de son amant, se souvenant que ce dernier avait déjà une blessure à la tête en cause du combat de la veille.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!! SASUKE!!! DÉSOLÉE!!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais!!!! S'écria Sakura.

Le ténébreux se frotta la tête en soupirant, à moitié couché sur Naruto, mais les couvertures toujours en place. Sa position ne semblait pas déranger le blond, mais les deux adolescentes n'en prirent pas compte, trop, mais beaucoup trop préoccupées du coup que s'était reçut le brun.

- Il s'est blessé à la tête hier. C'est pas le moment de l'assommer.

- Mais c'est pas grave, c'est que Naruto! Renchérit Ino.

- Eh!

Naruto tourna vivement la tête vers elle, outré. Sasuke serra le poing et répliqua vivement :

- Ohé, c'est ma p'tite bête de sexe, un peu de respect!

Puis il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de lancer, mais avant qu'il eut pu se reprendre, les deux jouvencelles s'écroulèrent sur le sol, sol mouillé, dans le même état qu'Hinata, qui s'était éveillée tout juste avant, puis qui s'était écroulée de nouveau aux mots de Sasuke.

Naruto se frotta la joue contre l'épaule de son amant, avec le sourire du chat, se blottissant contre lui. Mais Sasuke le repoussa, se levant pour s'habiller.

- On a intérêt, avant qu'elles se réveillent.

- Oh… fit le blond visiblement déçu.

Lorsque Sakura et Ino reprirent conscience, les deux adolescents étaient vêtus et avaient rangés la maison. Ils avaient aussi prit la peine de poser un oreiller sous leur tête. Elles se levèrent, un peu perdues.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Sakura.

- Vous avez glissé sur une flaque d'eau, répondit simplement Sasuke.

- Naruto, tu vois ce qui arrive, quand tu ne fais pas le ménage!!! Ronchonna Ino.

Le blond haussa légèrement les épaules, l'air de ne pas trop s'en soucier.

- Mais on ne sait pas plus pourquoi vous êtes venues ici, fit-il tout bonnement.

- Oh, c'est simple, l'Hokage veut vous voir.

Elles firent mine de repartir, mais Sasuke les arrêta, leur pointant la porte, qu'elles laissaient parterre. Elles rougirent et la replacèrent sur ses gonds, puis quittèrent la place avec Hinata, qui s'était relevée quelques instants avant et qui, miracle, ne s'était pas effondrée de nouveau. Par contre, elle était devenue pivoine lorsqu'elle avait regardé Sasuke et Naruto.

Le ténébreux ramassa une tomate dans le panier qu'avait laissée Sakura sur le sol et y croqua, alors que Naruto frissonnait.

- Tu manges ça comme ça, toi!

- Hm? We, pkoi?

- C'est pas une pomme.

- Non, c'est une tomate.

- Justement!

- Justement quoi?

Naruto secoua la tête devant le regard amusé d'un Sasuke qui jouait à l'imbécile et ils sortirent finalement du petit appartement, se rendant tranquillement à la demeure de l'Hokage.

**Un court chapitre, pour une fois. **

**Némésix : faut vraiment être CONNE pour gober les conneries de Sasuke…**

**Kidann : haussement d'épaules l'amour rend stupide.**

**Némésix : et aveugle. **

**Kidann : ça me rend pas aveugle moi… **

**Nemesix : non, mais t'es myope.**

**Kidann : Tu le vois où le rapport?**

**Nemesix : nulle part grand sourire idiot**

**Kidann : Et j'me tiens avec ce genre de personne la mwa… **

**Nemesix : mais t'es comme moi**

**Kidann : no commentaire XD**

**(Ceci découle d'une véritable conversation XDDDDD)**

**Reviews? Si ça vous chante **


	6. Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Chapitre 6  
****Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!**

Naruto s'effondra parterre, le regard vitreux, mouillé. L'Hokage venait de lui enlever son titre d'Anbu, pour son total manque de professionnalisme lors de sa seule et unique mission. Sasuke avait baissé les yeux sur lui, mais n'avait pas bougé. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de consoler qui que ce soit, amant ou pas. Ce n'était pas pour être méchant, c'était plutôt qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

À son grand étonnement, son blond se releva vivement, se dirigeant vers une fenêtre ouverte qui permettait à Tsunade de perdre, de temps à autres, des papiers dans la grande pièce et affirma, avec un léger haussement d'épaules, reprenant sur lui pour contrôler sa voix :

- Bah, de toute façon, elle ne m'allait pas bien, la tenue d'Anbu. Orange aurait été une plus belle couleur. Le noir me fait paraître trop petit.

Sur quoi, il bondit dehors, prenant la fuite par les toits. Sasuke voulut partir à sa suite, mais la godaime l'arrêta.

- Sasuke.

Il se retourna vers elle.

- Nous avons trouvés le coupable du meurtre des quatre espions dont tu étais le suspect. Il a avoué son crime, tu es donc libre.

- Qui étais-ce?

- Quelqu'un qui te cherchait.

- … Kabuto…

La godaime hocha la tête et voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais déjà, le ténébreux était sorti par la fenêtre pour tenter de rejoindre Naruto, qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis un moment. Elle se retourna pour le voir disparaître par les toits et dans les rues de Konoha, puis Shizune entra dans la pièce avec une pile de documents.

- Tsunade-sama! Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser à la fenêtre! Vous avez du travail!

Dans un soupir, l'Hokage se pencha sur sa paperasse.

Dehors, Naruto était allé se changer les idées à l'Ichiraku, où il mangeait tranquillement son premier bol de ramens, sous le regard étonné du propriétaire. Il en était presque à la fin de son bol lorsque Sasuke le trouva. Il l'avait cherché partout, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le blond, son blond, ne pouvait être, en fait, qu'à un seul et unique endroit. Au paradis du ramenomane : l'Ichiraku. Il s'assit sur un siège à côté de lui, puis, ayant terminé son repas, Naruto paya et se leva, sans rien dire. Tout aussi silencieux, Sasuke le suivit, mais à peine avaient-ils fait dix pas qu'une troupe de jeunes filles, menées par Sakura et Ino, se jetèrent sur le beau ténébreux.

- Sasuke!!! Tu es libre! On vient de l'apprendre, ils ont attrapés le coupable!!!

- Sasuke!! T'as eut du courage de rester avec Naruto tout ce temps!

- Sasuke!

- Sasukeeeee!!!!!

Le brun se dit qu'il allait avoir la migraine et du coin de l'œil, il vit Naruto serrer les poings. En fait, il n'écoutait même pas ce que disaient toutes ces pies qui lui criaient dans les oreilles.

- Gnyaaaaaaaaa Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee et gniagniagniagniagnia!!! Imita bêtement le blondin d'une voix trop aigue.

Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et donna un coup de pied sur un caillou, détournant le regard alors que les jouvencelles lui jetaient un regard noir.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends, à toi! Lança l'une d'entre elles.

- 'voyez pas qu'il s'en tape de vous? 'voyez pas qu'il en a rien à faire et que vous le dérangez? Faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte!

- Tu OSES dire que… s'étrangla Ino.

- Bah oui, justement! Vos gueules, vous allez me donner la migraine!

- Ça serait dur, avec ta petite cervelle! Répliqua la blondasse.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'a pas tort.

Un silence de mort apparut au sein du groupe de groupies. Maintenant qu'elles l'avaient un peu lâchées, Sasuke se dirigea vers l'Uzumaki, qui avait croisé les bras et leur avait tournés le dos. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules, le fit pivoter pour l'avoir face à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Pas seulement pour cette histoire stupide avec les groupies, mais aussi pour son titre qui lui avait été enlevé. Naruto fut un peu surpris, puis il se blottit contre son amant, sous le regard effaré des jouvencelles.

- Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Moi aussiiiiiiii je veux qu'il me serre dans ses braaaaaaas!!!!!!

- Lâche-le, enfin! C'est que Naruto!

Le « que Naruto » leur fit un doigt d'honneur, des deux mains qu'il avait placées dans le dos de son amant et ce dernier tourna la tête, l'air en colère. La frimousse du blond se fit paraître pardessus l'épaule du beau ténébreux et il leur tira la langue, comme un gamin. Les jouvencelles s'étonnèrent et se remirent à chialer de plus belle.

Mais les couinement des groupies cessèrent subitement pour se changer en plaintes et surprises lorsqu'elles virent ou crurent voir que Sasuke embrassait Naruto dans le cou. Ce dernier avait appuyé la tête sur l'épaule de son amant, Sakura et Ino, qui avaient le meilleur angle, tombèrent sans connaissance et au bruit mat de leur chute vint se joindre un autre.

Kiba passait par là au même moment et était tombé sur le derrière à voir les deux adolescents agir de la sorte. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Puis, un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Avec ça, il aurait enfin sa chance avec Hinata.

**Finitooooooooooooo! **

**Nemesix : le dernier chapitre et un petit peu petit…**

**Kidann : bah sinon je vais m'éterniser, je me connais… et puis j'ai toujours mon roman à finir d'écrire.**

**Nemesix : effectivement… faudrait que tu le finisse un jour. Genre que t'es à 3 semaines de retard avec la date que tu t'étais donnée…**

**Kidann : Me reste que 5 chapitres… et c'est chiant, tu sais, 3 semaines avec le syndrome de la page blanche!!! **

**Nemesix : au travail! Je veux la suite de ton roman mwa **

**Kidann : Ouais, ouais… songe à sa prochaine fanfic**

**Nemesix : irrécupérable… **

**Kidann : c'est comme ça, moi, que je me sors du syndrome de la page blanche T.T**

**Reviews?**


End file.
